


Intrigue

by KittieMitties



Series: GhiraLink Week [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieMitties/pseuds/KittieMitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Intrigue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrigue

They're sitting cross legged in the grass, hands on their knees and facing each other. Neither one knows how long they've been there, silence thick and heavy as they size each other up.

Ghirahim is the first to move, slowly raising his arm into the space between them, palm down. His companion stares at the limb, still cautious, still wary, but there's something else in his eyes as well. A burning desire to _know_ , to learn, to figure him out.

He breathes deeply once more before he steels himself, cupping Ghirahim's forearm gently with one hand and begins to inch off his glove.

Draping the article over his knee, he takes Ghirahim's bare hand in both of his. He spreads the fingers out flat, presses the hand between his, strokes the gray skin with his thumb. Slowly, he turns it over, tracing over his fingers and pressing into the meat of his palms.

A quick glance up is Link's silent affirmative. Eyes never leaving the boy's face, he lets his skin harden and grow dark. During the shift, the hands had stopped; now they resume their careful prods and caresses, the boy’s eyes filled with awe as a hand drifts up his arm, running over the sharp divide of flesh and metal. Ghirahim holds back a snide comment, lest he throw away the months of work they’ve done to get to this point.

He let's his eyes fall to their hands, watching as the boy brushes a thumb against the back of his knuckles and giving his hand a light squeeze, lowering them to rest in the grass beneath them.

"Satisfied?" He asks after a beat of silence. He can't help but gloat a bit at the warm smile and gentle nod. He remains still as the glove is slipped back on, watches the boy rise and hold his hands out to him. He scoffs but reaches out anyway, allowing himself to be pulled to standing, however unnecessary the gesture may be.

There is a final small tug before he lets their hands separate and they head back to the small village, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> It's GhiraLink week over on tumblr dot com


End file.
